Yuri Medvedev
Yuri Medvedev'His name is almost always spelled in Latin alphabet, though his name spelled in the style his ancestors preferred, is 'Юри Медведев. (Noble City, March 2, 1970) is a Libertan-Lovian politician, businessman, scientist and judge. He inherited the large company Veprom and migrated from Libertas to Lovia. His ancestors are from Russia and his family is seen as one of the wealthiest families of all wiki nations. Medvedev is a popular poet and writer as well, and gained a lot fame the last decade. In 2008 he was elected Prime Minister, governing the Medvedev I Government, and he was appointed Supreme Court Judge. Biography Yuri Medvedev, now 32 belongs to a family of scientists that originates from Russia. In 1923 his grandfather moved to Lovia, where Yuri would was born in 1970. At the age of fourteen Yuri had learned the basics of Latin and was acquainted with science. He already spoke Russian and English. He began to study scientific philosophy in Noble City in 1989 and moved to Newhaven in 1991. Three years later, he would become mayor of this town. In 1997 he inherited the company of his grandfather, Veprom, which made him financially independent. In 1999 he established himself as a physician. Yuri published many of his first academic articles anonymously. He also started to write poetry. In 2001 Yuri was appointed Professor natural philosophy at the Royal Institution. In two years he delivered 91 lectures. In 2002, he was appointed foreign secretary of the Royal Institution, of which he had been elected a fellow one year ago. He also became head of the Nobel University and in 2005 he started the renovation of the Lovian Museum for Modern Art, just after he became diretcor. In 2007 Yuri entered Lovian politics and in 2008 he was elected as Prime Minister of Lovia and Secretary of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. Later on that year he became Supreme Court Judge due to the Alexandru Latin Trial. Family tree Nikolay Medvedev was a Russian economist and banker who was born in 1923 and moved to Lovia in 1944. He bought an estate just outside Noble City and started his own company, that would become well known later on as Veprom. In 1948, when Nikolay was 25, he met the beautiful biologist Elisabeth Blackburn. She was from a notable Lovian family. Two years after they had met, they decided to get married. In 1950 their son and the father of Yuri, Mikhail Medvedev, was born. His father wanted him to study economy, but instead Mikhail studied zoology. He never finished these studies and instead of graduating as a zoologist, he became neurophysiologist. He had chosen these new studies because of his great love, Anita Haldane. He married the twenthy year old Anita in 1979, when he was 29. Three years later, Anita graduated and became an dipmlomated antropologist. In 1970 they had born a son, Yuri Medvedev. * Nikolay Medvedev (°1923 - †1997) x Elisabeth Blackburn (°1925 - †1987) ** Mikhail Medvedev (°1950) x Anita Haldane (°1959) *** Yuri Medvedev (°1970) Writing and poetry Yuri Medvedev is also a writer and poet. His main piece of poetry is generally considered to be Growth of a Poet's Mind, an autobiographical poem of his early years which he revised and expanded a number of times. The work was titled and published in 2008. Yuri had for years been making plans to write a long philosophical poem in three parts. The autobiographical poem published in 2008 would serve as an appendix to this work. In 2006 however he began expanding this autobiographical work, having decided to make it a prologue rather than an appendix to the larger work he planned. Other poems are Lines Composed A Few Miles above the Abby, The World is too much with us and I travelled among unknown men. In his poem Lines Composed A Few Miles above the Abby, Yuri Medvedev opens his tirth stanza with an oetry-like line: : O Sylvanian wye! thou wanderer thro' the woods, : How often has my spirit turned to thee! In his poetry, Medvedev uses unrhymed pentameters and mostly they are written in blank verse. In contrast with all of his other poems, his latest one (Always write first ...) don't express a certain idea or philosophie of the poet. Also, this is the first poem by Medvedev that hasn't a metrum; it is a 'shapeless poem', as he reffered to it himself. It is more alike to the (neo)romantic style than other poems written by Medvedev. In contrary to real romantic poems, this one does have rhyme. A lot of people think that this poem is a bad move of the poet, that has always been seen as one of the most prominent figures in the world of structural poetry. The poem is signed with "On you I swear my oath." It is thought that this could be a clue for finding the person to wich the poem is dedicated too. Quotations Yuri Medvedev on his personal goals, his means as Prime Minister and his vision on Lovia: Yuri Medvedev in his poems: Others: Quotes on Medvedev Lars Washington, January 27, 2008 Pierlot McCrooke, April 24, 2008 References and notes See also * User:Regaliorum Category:Inhabitant Category:Atheist Category:Poet Category:2008 Member of the Congress Category:Writer Category:Judge